


Chill

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Toothiana is still getting used to the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Frozen' or 'Guardians of Childhood' nor am I profiting off this.

Toothiana shivers, burrowing deeper into the chilly satin of the castle sheets. Elsa moves smoothly across her ice floor, gathering her skirts as she sits on the edge of the bed. 

"You will become accustomed to cold. I could send a servant to bring you a drink?" 

Toothiana stretches, feet peeking curiously from under the covers. It lasts a mere second before she shudders, yanking her feet under the covers. 

"My feathers are sore and my wings are stiff. Do you sleep in these sheets every single night?" 

"I mostly slept on the floor after I kept freezing my bed. Now, would you like a warm drink or more sheets to be sent up?"


End file.
